Wolfie Kinda Kidnapped Me
by LetRainFall
Summary: Jacob runs away and stumbles upon a drunk girl. Then BAM he imprints. This girl isn't some normal imprintee, she is crazy in all the right ways :
1. Chapter 1

_Drunk._ I can't believe I was drunk. Didn't I promise myself that time at that place that I wouldn't drink again because of what it makes me do. I'm still drunk. Stupid Stupid Stupid.

No wait. I'm drunk. Why am I blaming myself? Let's blame the world. Hmm. It was Cassie's idea to bring me to this party. It was my parent's fault for being a wild influence. It was stupid Paul's fault for having a forest behind his house. Wait a minute.

How did I get into the forest. Oouu green is a pretty colour. So is brown.

"I absolutely love what you've done to this place." Did I say that out loud? Oh yeah, Im drunk. The perfect excuse to everything. I should sleep. Hmm Sleep.

**Jacob POV**

I had running for quite a while. Didnt know where I was. I didn't care. I must be somewhere near Canada. Then I smelled it. God sometimes I hate being a wolf, I could smell everything. But I liked this smell. It was roses, cinnamon and alcohol. I followed the scent.

There was this girl. She was stumbling a lot. She stood still for a while and then she touched a leaf with her hand then sat on the ground and traced the mud. I felt a need to see her face.

"I absolutely love what you've done to the place." She was drunk. This would have been hilarious but her voice! There was something utterly seductive yet sweet about it. It was femininely husky and soft.

She was now on the ground sleeping. This was my chance. I was still in my wolf form and I sat beside her. She was beautiful, in a subtle yet noticeable way. Her black hair was long, her skin was a natural gold tan, her eyelashes touched her cheek and her red lips were in a pout. Beautiful. I couldn't stop staring. Before I knew it the dark forest had become bright.

And she had woken up.

**Jenna POV**

Hangover. This is gonna hurt and what do I see when I look up? A bunch of tree branches and bit of blue sky. Great! I passed out outside. I'm so embarrassing. This is a whole different way to go camping. Now, to figure out where I am, look right; just trees no trails. Hmm. Look left. Oh My God.

Who fed steroids to wolves. Oh god, what do I do? Should I pet it. I'll treat it like a dog. Yup. And if I die today than at least it'd be a story to tell. _Remember Jenna, the stupid drunk girl who got eaten by a wolf. Yea wasn't that epic?_

I extended my hand to it. It was pretty, russet coloured and all. I'm sure pretty isn't what people would judge this wolfie but hey if I say it looks pretty than it is. You can either agree or be wrong.

The wolf looked right then left and then walked forward to my hand. Wow, it's not like its crossing a road or something. Then it sniffed my hand. Then it licked my hand. I should become the wolf whisperer. I am so friggin good at this.

I leaned down to pet it and it started licking my face. And I started laughing. It raised it ears higher, tilted its head and just listened to me laugh. Oh I should keep this one as a pet. Sure my dad was allergic but he'll deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter deux.**

**Jacob POV.**

Her laugh, her eyes, everything dragged me in. Right now, our relationship was the pet and master kind. It was disappointing that I wasn't the master. Wink wink. Oh god. I've been stuck in wolf form for way too long. I think I'm deprived.

She was slowly dragging me somewhere. She found a trail and followed it. She was skipping, her black hair bouncing as she walked away and I followed. She was so sure that I would follow, and I would forever. Man, I'm whipped.

She ended up at a curb of a street where the trail ended. And she turned and looked at me.

"Come with me" She said.

It was still too early for anyone to be awake. She led me to a house farthest away from all the other houses. It was a rather large Victorian styled house with white walls and blue panelled windows. On the side grew red and yellow tulips. Behind the house was another part of the forest.

"Wait here" She said after taking me to her backyard. It was pretty open field and it had a large tree with a tire swing. I saw her walk into the house and I waited.

**Jenna POV**

I've been instructing the wolfie. It listened too. I knew I was a whisperer it was in my blood. Ok not really but uh wolfie was smart. Now all I had to do was convince my parents to keep him.

I found them my lovely parents. Dad was lying on the couch balancing a can of beer on his stomach while mom was on the recliner, a blanket over her curly hair and her glasses placed crookedly on her face. What a sight.

"MORNING MOTHER, FATHER" I yelled out loud.

It was hilarious. My dad rolled of the couch crushing the beer can under him and my mother stretched out her hands like a zombie, obviously not seeing what's in front of her.

"Who's there?" My mom asked.

"You don't remember? I mean one day, I will feel so neglected that I will disguise myself as a squirrel, swim under sea and live in a bubble. And I'll try to convince myself that I belong when I'm isolated in a sea full of life. Then, one day I'll meet a sponge and I'll realize that even though he will never get his driver's license and he will never get a better job than working part time at fast food joint, I love him. And I'd work so hard to get away from the friendship zone but then I'll contemplate his sexuality because after all he's friends with a pink star for god's sake. And then I'll realize that I was never meant to belong anywhere. And I'll return to this goddamn town and it'll be like revenge of the human squirrel." I was rambling.

"God Jenna, it's too early for your SpongeBob references. What are you doing up so early? Did you forget that it's a Saturday?" My dad spoke up.

"Oh no, I just got drunk and passed out in a forest." I said. "But I have great news."

"Hmm what's the great news?" asked mom.

"I got a pet."

"No" daddy dearest exclaimed.

"No? Why?" I asked. My eyes were wide and I was pouting slightly. Ahh, the puppy look.

"I'm allergic to pets..." I interrupted him.

"Oh, I know. That's why he'll never enter the house. He'll stay in the backyard." I said. I didn't think wolfie could fit thru the front door anyways.

"I don't know..." Mom started.

Time to start the sob story. "But mother, he so sweet and I just can't leave him. What would he do without me? Mother please. He needs me and I need him. We were meant to be together. I am his batman and he is my robin. Please." I'm so dramatic.

Oh they're rolling their eyes. "Whatever, he'll probably get tired of you and run away." This comment came from my father. What support they gave me and oh what nice things to say to their teenage daughter.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yup" Ha, once they say yes they can't take it back. Muahaha.

"Let's see the poor fella" Mom said.

I led them to backyard. And I ran to hug wolfie.

"Here he is!"

"Oh my god. I thought you'd probably get a fish or a racoon but a bear?" Mom said still standing at the doorway. I think dad was contemplating getting a gun.

"Oh foolish mommy. It's not a bear, it's a wolf."

"Get away from it Jenna, it'll bite."

"No it won't dad. Come pet it or something."

"Uh no. You deal with it. And remember we don't want to clean up your body parts."

Then they walked away. My parents were too cool. Gag.

But seriously, they trusted me a lot. Too much for their own good. You'd think they didn't care but it's not really that. They never planned on having kids and they weren't the best parents in the world but I loved them nonetheless. They're kind of like my siblings.

Now all I need is a shower. And then me and wolfie are gonna have a play date.

_I don't really know if people actually sat through this story. But Thanks for reading. Especially if you read the whole spongebob reference. The kidnapping part comes next chapter. Adios amigos. (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter tres**

**Jacob POV**

This is really annoying. No not _Jenna. _But this situation where all I can be is a pet to her. But this helped me learn a lot. This girl was so optimistic and weird. But the good kind of weird. She was a ball of energy. WE spent a day with her walking everywhere and showing me around.

A bunch of her friends even asked about me and you know what she said? She said "This here is wolfie. He's my new pet. We're gonna die together"

Of course her friends didn't come close except for one guy. His name was Chase or something. He had kissed her and she pushed him away. Telling him how it's over and she doesn't date jerks who force women into their beds. Damn, I wanted to tear him into pieces. But she handled it well. She even smiled and laughed at him as she walked. So naive.

Her parents were weird. Her dad was an accountant. He didn't come close to me but he'd throw some roast outside. Her mom came and petted my fur once in a while. She even talked to me as she sat outside and wrote parts of her novel. The family was different. So together but distant.

I couldn't stay here long. The more I looked at the people around me, I realized that even I have left a family behind. But I wouldn't leave without Jenna. I couldn't. I had decided that I'd show her my true form tonight.

WE were walking up a trail in the forest. Then we stopped at the same clearing where we first met.

Jenna laid down and looked at the sky. I brought my wet nose up to her face to catch her attention. She looked at me and I tried to go behind a tree to phase back. But then she followed. SO I had to phase back in front of her.

"Woah. " That's all she said.

"Umm Wolfie?"

"Hey Jenna"

"Umm hi" Then she slapped me.

"Look you wolf molester slash magician. I don't know what you did to my wolfie but I want him back right this instance. I've heard lots about those wolves who hide pretend to be sheep or dress up as grannies. But let me tell you that I am no damn little red riding hood." She kept on rambling.

She was so amusing. Such wit for someone so small. Well she'd be pretty tall to other humans. But she's still shorter than me. I think I was lost just thinking about her when she looked at me wide eyed.

"You're naked." She whispered. "Are you some kind of rapist? Because I just wanna say that I'm not really mentally stable as it is. You raping me is just gonna turn me into some kind of killer machine. And the whole human race will die and it'll be all your fault."

I laughed at her. "You just saw me change from a wolf into a human. I'm a shapeshifter or a werewolf"

"Oh, that's just normal" She muttered to herself as I chuckled.

"And now I'm gonna take you home." I whispered in her ear before lifting her and running in a direction that I knew for sure was home.

_Thanks for the reviews guys :) They encourage me to write more. Ahahah I wrote three chapters in one day._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Jenna POV**

What a nice day this has been. Oh look that cloud looks like an elephant. And look at that, Wolfie's hair is pretty long. Hmm. Wolfie has a sexy abs too. Wolfie Wolfie Wolfie.

"So do you come around here often?" I asked Wolfie.

"Umm no?" He said.

"So you're not into the kidnapping business?"

"This technically isn't kidnapping since you're technically not a kid."

"See that's where you got it all messed up. I may not technically be a kid but I'm pretty sure mentally I am. You should look past technicalities."

"I see. So I'm kidnapping you. But you're enjoying it so it's all good."

"What makes you think I'm enjoying it? I'm secretly planning murder here."

"Not much of a secret anymore, is it? Of course you're enjoying it. Good looking guy taking you god know where. Isn't that every girls dream?"

"Umm look, you're handsome and this may be a turn on but we're in a forest. Not that I have a problem with forests or anything but you're naked in a forest. I'm just not ready to play Jane to your Tarzan."

"Is my being naked bothering you?" Wolfie asked raising one of his eyebrows and I started trashing my legs so he had to put me down.

Then he stared at me.

"I don't know smart one does my being naked bother you?" I yelled as I took of my shirt.

I had a tank top underneath so I was good. But Wolfie was stunned. I fought the urge to laugh at his face; I bet he expected to see my bra. But with that time I tried to run. Wolfie and his wolf powers caught up with me effortlessly. He grabbed me from the waist and pushed my back to him.

"If you had gone through with it, I'm sure I would have been bothered in all the right ways." He whispered into my ear. And I went right back into the bridal position I was in before.

We were quite for a while. I was a bit upset with the fact that my escape did not succeed.

"So where are you taking me, wolfie?" I said breaking the silence.

"Home" He replied.

"My home was the other way."

"I'm taking you to my home." He said looking at me with a smile. Damn, he was gorgeous. I hoped he would never stop smiling.

"I'm so sorry that I thought you were a pet and kept you. I learned my lesson you don't have to punish me by making me your new pet. ''

"I'm not sorry; I wouldn't have met you if you hadn't." Aww, isn't he romantic at all the wrong times?

"Anyway, it's getting late. We should rest." He told me stopping at a clearing. Wow, I didn't realize he had been carrying me for so long. He wasn't even exhausted.

"So, how long till we get to your home?" I asked him after plopping down on the grass.

"Hmm well we should reach there by afternoon tomorrow. We would have gotten there today if I was in wolf form but I don't trust carrying you there, you might jump off or something." He stated. "And say our home; you're gonna live there too."

"That's great. Hey, do you have a name? Or am I a psychic that just knew you were named Wolfie?"

"It's Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Oh and I'm James. James Bond. Just kidding, I'm Jenna."

"So Jenna, you don't mind me kidnapping do you? I mean, I want you to be happy."

"You know what Jakey? I'm missing school and my parents probably won't care much but this is like a whole new adventure. I mean you're the werewolf, I'm the hostage. These things don't happen much." I said smiling wide.

"Oh thank god, I don't think I could or would have returned home without you." He said this silently. I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear.

"Let's go to sleep. I'm tired." I said with a yawn.

I was about to sleep, preferably away from the place where he was sitting but then he stood up and laid behind me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Umm I didn't know we were sleeping together. Usually the other person is informed when the relationship takes such a leap." I said turning around and facing him, his arms were still around me.

Jacob chuckled. "What if you run away in the middle of the night? That's bad kidnapping on my side."

"I wouldn't do that. I'm scared of the monsters in the dark." I said looking up at him with a small pout. He was staring at me. "You know, you're really warm. Not that I'm complaining. I'm cold."

I cuddled into him and the last thing I heard was, "It's a werewolf thing."

_**:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

**Jacob POV**

I was a bit tired. I spent most of the night staring at Jenna's face. I was reluctant to fall asleep because then we'd have to wake up and I'd have to let her go.

We were close by and I found one of the cut off jeans that the pact usually hid. I changed in front of Jenna. I wasn't uncomfortable; I had been strolling around naked in front of her since the moment she saw my human form.

I was giving her a piggyback ride and she was playing with my hair. It was long, it reached a bit above my shoulder but it wasn't nearly as long as it was before. I need a haircut.

I didn't bother telling the pack I was back because for that, I'd have to change and I hadn't been gone long. It's been what, five days? The first person I wanted to see was dad.

**Jenna POV**

Jakey told me we were near. I saw a cute house; in front of it was a man in a wheelchair who seemed to be discussing something with another man. They both turned around when they saw Jacob approaching.

"Son" the man in the wheelchair said smiling.

"Ah Jacob, Bella will be relieved to know you're back." The other man said. "And you have umm brought a friend..."

This was my cue. "Hi, I'm Jenna. Who are you?" I said enthusiastically, heck I even threw my arm in for a handshake but it wasn't returned. How sad.

"I'm Billy Black. This here is my friend Charlie Swan; he's also the sheriff around here." Jacobs father took my hand so I didn't look like a fool. I liked him.

"Umm right, Jenna. Nice to meet you. I really should get going though. Bye Billy. Goodbye Jacob, come around once in a while. You too Jenna." And then there were three.

"Mr. Black, you seem like a great man but you did a terrible job at raising your son. Did you know he kidnapped me?" Both of them looked at me amused. "And he exposed himself as a werewolf. Wait you know he's a werewolf right? Well if you didn't, now you do. Sons shouldn't hide things from their fathers."

Mr. Black chuckled. "Call me Billy. I did know he was a werewolf. Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome. Mind if I call you Bill?" I asked.

"Go ahead." He smiled. "She's the one isn't she?" He asked this to Jacob.

"Yeah." Jacob said with his own smile.

"Does she know?" Billy asked.

"Not yet." Jacob replied. Wait, they were discussing me and I was...

"I'm right here, you know? What haven't you told me Wolfie? I thought we had something special where we don't keep anything from each other." I know, I'm dramatic. Sue me.

"Umm we do have something special. Umm the thing is, werewolves have something special where..."

"Hold that thought. I'm so thirsty. Billy darling, may I have a drink please?" I interrupted.

"Definitely. Come tell me about yourself." Billy said as we went inside. I'm pretty sure Jacob was dumbfounded.

I loved Billy. I loved the house and I enjoyed Jacob's company. I had called up my parents and informed them that I had run away to live my life as a gypsy. They were satisfied with the explanation. Seriously, they were. Dad said whatever and mom said live your life baby girl.

Jacob left to meet with his pack. Apparently there were more of them and he made Billy explain to me what imprint was.

"It's when you find your soul mate." Billy stated.

"I see. And I need to know because?"

"Let me reword it. It's when a werewolf finds their other half. Someone they'd do anything for, they'd be whatever for. If the soul mate needed a brother then he's there; a lover, a friend, whatever. And you my dear are Jacob's other half. I'm damn glad it's you. You have wit and humour, I feel like you're the best company in the world." He explained.

"Aww Billy. You're making blush. Wait what?" I just processed everything he said.

Billy just chuckled. "You okay?"

"Umm fine, just a little overwhelmed is all." I replied back staring off into space.

"How about you think it thru while I take a nap?" Billy said.

"Alright, I'll start cooking dinner."

That was a lot to take in. I like to cook or clean when I'm thinking or when I'm angry. This is probably why I don't cook or clean much.

I had made beef roast, mashed potato and even a salad. I was setting the table when Jacob arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter seis**

**Jacob POV**

Yum, the whole house smelled like mouth watering gravy and potatoes. It was a huge change from pizza. I walked in and my nerves were in hyper mode. Would she run away? I was scared of her reaction, she was unpredictable.

I walked into the kitchen, I saw her and I just kept on staring. This is what life was supposed to be like. Me coming home and seeing that face everywhere I turn. Jenna looked up. Her eyes were shining and the lips that were frowning from thought were smiling.

"Hello handsome." She said.

"Hello beautiful." I went to her and kissed her cheek. "I guess dad told you everything?"

"Yeah, at first I didn't know how to feel but then I'm kind of glad. Not everyone finds their soul mate. But for now, you're still my kidnapper and I refuse to be your girlfriend. I mean I barely know you and I want to take things slow. Oh I've been thinking about this for a while. Why are you looking at me like that? You think I'm stupid, I should shut..." She was rambling.

"Shh, I know. I'm just glad you're taking it well. We'll take it slow, anything for you." I said hugging her to me and kissing her cheek. "I was waiting for something unpredictable, but look you're not even throwing anything at me. "

"Thank you. You should wake your dad and we can eat." She said walking away from my arms. Every time she does that, it hurts just a little.

**Jenna POV**

I liked Jacob. He was more than anything I wanted in a guy, way more. I didn't have many expectations other than good hygiene, and funny. But here was this god saying I was his soul mate.

We were sitting at the round table eating the dinner I cooked. Jacob kept on kicking my leg.

"Jacob Black. I swear to you that if you dare kick me one more time, I will kick you back and it will be higher than you knees." This made him flinch. Billy was laughing at us.

Then I spent the half of dinner watching Jacob wolf down his food. Ahaha wolf it down, get it? Wolf. No? Whatever.

Billy had gone back to sleep, Jacob and I sat on the couch and started talking.

"I want you to meet my friends." Jacob said still staring at me.

"Okay." I said still watching SpongeBob.

"Tomorrow? At the bonfire."

"Sure." I replied.

Then it got really quite. I turned to look at Jacob and he was still staring at me.

"What?" I said. No response.

"Seriously, what's up?" And he just kept on staring.

I raised my eyebrows at him. Nothing, he just kept on looking at me. I grabbed at one of the pillows on the couch and pounced on him roaring.

Of course, he being the werewolf changed the situation so I was pinned under him.

"I like it here." Jakey said.

Now I was the one staring. And then I yawned.

"Jakey, I'm tired." I said.

"Let's get us to bed." He replied.

He dragged me into his room.

"You're dad said I'd be sleeping in your sister's room."

"Like I'd let you leave me." He said and placed me on his lap.

"Jakey you're bad at kidnapping."

"Oh and why is that?"

"I don't have anything to change into and I don't have a toothbrush and things like that."

"Oh I bought some of those necessities." Jacob handed me a bag with a toothbrush, deodorant, and stuff like that. He even got tampons. Imagine Jacob buying tampons.

"What no makeup?" I asked him.

"You don't need any and I made Kim get the stuff." He answered.

"Who is Kim?"

"Jared's girlfriend and imprint." I think I was relieved. Shit, I'm being possessive.

"What about clothes? I really want to take a shower; I spent a day in a forest and today without one." I didn't like going a day without a shower. Jacob took one before meeting his pack.

"Hmm, we'll buy you clothes tomorrow. For now wear my shirt and boxers." He said.

"Okie dokie."

Jacob got up and fetched me a pair of boxers and a shirt of his. I went to take a shower. The shirt reached mid thigh on me, while the boxers wouldn't stay up. I checked the plastic bag that the Kim girl had got and found underwear. Woot. I left the boxers and walked out with Jacob's shirt and underwear.

Jacob was staring at me. Great, I probably look like a grey ghost with his large t-shirt on. I set the dirty clothes in the laundry basket near his door. I walked towards him. His eyes never left me or my body.

"Umm Jake?" At my voice, he got up, grabbed me and crushed me in his arms.

"You should just wear my clothes all the time." He was still crushing me.

"...air, I need...air." I breathed out.

"Sorry." He said and loosened his arms.

We went to bed. I pushed him to one side and slept on the other. It was a bit hard, a double sized bed and Jacob took up most of it. He didn't like the change of positions. I just smiled and tried to close my eyes.

Then he rolled around, trying to make me annoyed. My eyes shot open. I grabbed his arms and held them, making him go still. Then I tried to go to sleep for the second time. It didn't work out well. Jacob ended up pulling my hands around his waist.

"That's it. I'm going to your sister's room." I said in a tired voice.

"Like I'd let you." He said and I fell asleep. This might never change; I secretly don't want it to.

;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 007 **

**Jenna POV**

I woke up first. I never woke up first. Werewolf theories are messing up my lifestyle. I still couldn't breathe. Huge hands were around my waist and it was hot everywhere. I started wiggling to get out. But then Jacob just held me tighter.

"...volcano, too hot...will burn" I muttered. And you know what my dog was doing. He was smiling!

No one should lie about sleeping. Let's teach him a lesson.

"Oh Jakey, you're so hot. I want to spend countless nights in your pants. Promise that you will make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. You can be my wonderland and I'll be Alice. Just take me. TAKE ME NOW."

Jacob's eyes were wide open now. And I couldn't help but laugh at him. Then his eyes narrowed. Oh oh. He pinned me under him.

"You want me to take you?" he asked with his husky morning voice. I should record him saying stuff in that voice.

"Umm yeah, I was wondering if you could take me around town today." I replied. I was so smooth.

"Around town? Are you sure? How about being Alice?" Jacob stated.

"ALICE? Who is this Alice chick? You take me away from home, give me dreams and tell me there is another woman?" I shouted. "How dare you?"

Jacob didn't really understand what was going on. His face was hilarious as I laughed and ran into the washroom. Now, to make sure my lesson stays forever, I'm going to take a long time in the washroom.

I had finished my business and now i was just sitting at counter. Dooiiinnggg nothiinngg.

**Jacob's POV**

Sometimes I wonder about Jenna. She's one tough cookie, mentally. Once she left, I tried to understand everything, and then I tried to sleep. Now I really had to pee.

When will she ever come out? Do all girls spend this much time in the washroom?

I knocked on the door.

"Jenna, are you done? I need to pee."

"Huh? No, I'm just about to get into the shower."

Jenna in the shower. Hmmm. Wait I need to pee!

I ran to my dad's washroom.

**Jenna's POV**

I heard Jake running. God, it's so hard to piss him off when he'd do anything for you.

I shouldn't be complaining. I walked to the kitchen. Damn, I was really hungry.

Food, food, food. All the fridge had was frozen pizza. Yummy but not for breakfast. AND THESE PEOPLE HAD NO CEREAL! The tragedy. I should write a play. No cereal, the tragedy. It'll be about how one little rich girl gets her cereal stolen and the cereal goes around and lands in the hands of a poor boy. The girl would realize how much she misses the cereal and the boy would enjoy the cereal. In indirect ways, both of them realize the worth of the cereal. And then one day in the future, the boy and the girl will crash into each other on a street and the cereal box will fall out of the guys shopping cart and the girl would pick it up. The boy and the girl would stare into each other's eyes, share the cereal and live happily ever after in cereal matrimony.

Then, I would show the wolf family, the play and they'll realize the importance of cereal and buy more. The things I would do for cereal. No Jacob thoughts. Get it? I was gonna say dirty but then I said Jacob because both type of thoughts are the same! Oh I'm so smart sometimes.

I decided to make eggs, bacon and toast. The basics, old school breakfast. I made extra. And not the normal extra, I made enough to feed an army. If I didn't, Wolfiiee would steal mine and then I'll snap. I'd go all how dare you not buy me cereal ninja on him. I swear, I'll do it. But this way I don't have to.

Jacob walked down stairs. Billy apparently left for a fishing trip. He didn't say bye. But he did write a note (: And it said he loved me more than Jacob. But I'm not a bad person, I won't stick that in Jacob's face.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hello, did you know you're dad loves me more than you? Because he does, I have proof. See no one likes you next to me. You're just an abandoned child now, but don't worry, I'll adopt you. And then you can call me mommy. Actually, no I just kissed you! That's disgusting. Must delete thought from head." I said that quick.

"You're so..." Jacob tried to find the word. "Hyper in the morning"

"So much thought and that's what you could come up with?" I asked.

He just shrugged and proceeded to eat the bacon of my plate. MY PLATE! I made him a bowl of bacon but he eats mine first and then moves in for the bowl. This must be like some dog thing. Like peeing on a tree, only with eating my food. He's calling it his terrority. Well I never! He was gonna hear a big lecture.

I was about to start my rant on cereal and pissing on trees but then the door rang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ate (;**

**Jenna's POV**

Jacob looked up at the sound of the knock. His mouth was stuffed with bacon and he looked like a chipmunk. I ran to the door and there stood a pretty girl with brown hair.

"What can I do for ya doll?" I said with a southern accent.

The girl looked me up and down and I realized I was wearing nothing but Wolfie's shirt.

"Oh darling, excuse my lack of dressin'. My sweet honey pie won't let me go off naked so I have to wear something or another." Oh yeah, this girl was confused.

Jacob came to see who it was.

"Bella." He stated, his voice sounded torn and the girl looked at him with sad eyes.

What did this all mean?

"Oh you two know each other? Well, Jacob don't be rude, you've been gone for a while, the girl must be worried, go talk to her" I said as I tried to push him out. Highlight tried.

"She doesn't know?" The girl finally spoke.

"It's not what you think Bella." He was like a soap opera.

"Well it sure looks like it." Looks like what? I'm so confused.

"Bella...please."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just wanted to say hi, nice meeting you umm..."

"The name's Jenna. Nice meeting you too." I said and then this Bella girl started walking away.

Jacob looked undecided until he ran after her. And then...

HE KISSED HER? Ahahahhaah. I don't know why I'm laughing.

Then she started crying. Then she hugged him and she ran to her car, she stumbled along the way. And then he started walking back. Umm what should I say to him now?

**Jacob's POV**

...

Bella. I wasn't expecting to see her that soon. I wanted to dwell in Jenna's antics and completely erase Bella from my mind before I saw her again but what was I supposed to do when she showed up at my doorstep.

I ran after her. I apologized and told her that I finally found someone like she had and I could not be a lover of hers. But she had kissed me, cried and walked away. I guess it was closure. But I knew Jenna saw it, and I didn't know what her reaction was gonna be.

I walked in the door and saw her sitting on the couch twiddling her thumbs. What was Bella next to Jenna?

"...Jacob. Where's the mop?" She said softly.

"Umm in the closet? Jenna, shouldn't we talk about..."

"No no, don't say anything till you're ready." She smiled at me.

And then she cleaned. Everything. I just sat there and watched. This was somehow incredibly sexy with her bending over and stuff but I knew I had to say something.

"Jenna?" I called.

"Yeah?" She replied quietly.

"Bella is nothing..." And then someone knocked on the door. Ugh not again.

Embry walked in.

"OMG. I thought you would be another girl! Because I was contemplating if Jacob was some kind of pimp and I didn't want to be the next girl that he kidnapped and sold off. " Jenna stated putting the mop away and looking at Embry.

"What is she talking about?" Embry whispered to me.

"Bella paid a visit." I stated.

"Oh..." He said. "Anyways we'll explain all of that at the bonfire. Come along darling, and let's make fun of your Jacob"

"That's great and all, but you're a stranger and I have no pants." She said with a blush on her face.

"That's exactly how I like them. The name's Embry by the way." Embry said as he winked and bowed.

"Jenna." She replied with a curtsy and a laugh.

Ugh, he was winning her over.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked.

"None of your business, Jacob. You can follow if you like." Embry said as he picked her up and ran.

_(:_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter niiinneee (:**

**Jacob POV**

My bestfriend! My friend that is supposed to be the best is currently carrying my girlfriend, imprint, lover and soulmate. And she's not wearing any pants!

"Nice panties you got there"

Oh my god. Did he just compliment her panties. I'm going to rip his head off.

"Why, thank you. I like them pink and frilly. You seem to be the kind of guy who wear purple lace panties." Jenna said with a giggle.

Embry chuckled. "Why actually, I like myself to be only protected by the wind."

"Ouu la la" She replied.

I'm going to kill myself. First, I'm going to kill Embry then I'm going to use him as a tombstone for my grave. Is this what I get for kissing Bella?

**Jenna POV**

Sniff. Sniff. Snuffle snuffle. Sniff sniff.

I SMELL THE OCEAN. This was also approximately the time in which I started kicking my flailing my legs all around.

"Stop doing that, you'll hurt yourself." Embry said.

"Let me go. Go go go. Let goo!" I had said in a very childish voice.

"No way little lady" was Embry's reply.

Then my lip started to quiver, my eyes started to widen, and my bottom lip came out in a small pout. Puppy face powers ignite.

Embry's eyes took me in for a second. The wolfie stepped in.

"Let her go."

Simple as that. I was a bird.

"Holy shit man, she's running."

Silly goose I'm flying.

Well now I'm in water. I must be a duck. Or a flamingo, flamingoes are pretty.

"What the hell are you doing Jenna?" Wolfie yelled.

"I love the ocean. Don't you love the ocean?" I had whispered back. Super wolves must have heard it. They came in the water as well.

"We umm really have to get to the bonfire Jenna." Embry said. So I splashed him with water. Jacob laughed, his laugh is pretty. He then came after me. These wolves are my new form of transportation. Muahahah.

By the time we reached the bonfire, everyone came and introduced themselves. Even Billy was there 3

Jacob and Embry were introducing me to Kim and Jared. They're so lovely. You know what's lovely? The oceans, pretty sparkling water, slightly grey skies, smooth waves…

**Jacob's POV**

We were introducing her to Kim and Jared. Then Embry, Jared and I went into a conversation as Kim went to get drinks. Then she was gone. I was so worried

"Where'd she go? How could she disappear so fast? We've got to find her!" I said in a rush.

Then Emily came along character. "I like her Jacob" She said as she pointed to a floating figure.

"Jenna, get down from there." I yelled as she climbed on to a rock.

"Under the sea, under the sea, darling it is better down where it is wetter, take it from me, up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away, while we devotin', full time to floatin', under the sea." She sang. She wasn't bad.

"She's singing Little Mermaid songs!" Paul yelled out. Everyone looked at him.

"Quilly, is she a mermaid? She's pwincess wright?" Claire said.

Then she dived. She could have been hurt. I jumped in and dragged her out. When we reached land, she immediately sat on the floor.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked her.

"You're no fun at all." She said with a frown.

"He really isn't." Embry exclaimed.

"Ouuu you gonna take that Jakey?" I just stared at her.

"Well now that my lovely Jenna has given us her amazing performance, I feel that it is time, we grace her with a story." Billy proclaimed with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh Billy, you're so lovely with words." She said as she too joined the bonfire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jenna's POV**

"..."

Everyone was waiting for my reaction.

"Does this mean I can be any mythical creature I want? Because i'm down to turn into a mermaid. That way Jacob won't catch. Wolves are scared of water right?" I inquired.

"Umm no. But you can be Jacob's mate. That's pretty special right?" Billy said. Aww Billy think I'm special. Billy is so sweet. I love him.

" up. I'm Jacob's mate?!" I yelled.

"Wow, you don't have to sound that happy about it?" Jacob said sarcastically as I heard a few of the boys laugh.

"What's wrong with being Jacob's mate?" Billy asked, his face scrunched up a bit.

"Nothing I guess. I mean he did kind of kidnap me. And he is kind of controlling. And he did kiss another girl. But I guess he's okay." I rambled.

"What the f-" Embry stated. "Why the fuck would you kiss that leech lover when you have an imprint you douche."

"Yeah you douche." I said, flipping my hair. Like he had me wtf.

"Guys she kissed me." Jacob stated.

I couldn't stop laughing. "Whatever I'm tired." I said.

**Jacob's POV**

She avoided the topic. Guess I'm in shit.

When we got home, she yawned really loudly and went into my sister's old room. Yup I'm in shit. ARGH.

I couldn't sleep when she wasn't next to me. It's only been a couple of days but I needed her all the time. And the fact that she was so close was haunting me. I made my way to where she was sleeping and watched her. I was stunned at how peaceful she looked. I mean she is pretty hyperactive. Then slowly a tear made its way down her cheek.

"Jacob.." her voice sounded so broken, it could have killed me.

"I'm here." I told her.

"You're...breaking me." She whispered before turning around so her back faced me. That stabbed the spot. I shook her awake.

"Huh? What? Where's the homicide?" She said half asleep.

"Get up." I said.

"Wwwhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy"

"I love you."


End file.
